Call Me Lizzie
by BeQwerty
Summary: *Yay! Chapter 7 is finally up!* Lizzie McGuire is in college when several horrible things happen to her that change her life forever. Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and sexual situations. Not suitable for children under 13.
1. The Breakups

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show Lizzie McGuire, or its cast and crew. I am making no profit on this story, it is just a mindless ramble of a fan.  
  
Chapter 1: The Breakups  
  
  
"Do you hear me, Jesse? We're through!" Liz stomped to the door, angrily grabbing her duffel bag.  
  
"You can't leave. You can't just walk out." Jesse stated matter-of-factly. Liz turned and looked at him with mock incredulity.   
  
"Oh I can't, can I?" Her face turned angry. "Watch me!"   
  
"I was the best goddamn fuck of your life!" Jesse yelled as he grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop her bag. With that, Liz turned, stared pointedly at his hand touching hers, and wrenched her arm away from his grip, pulling herself up to her full 5'5 stature.  
  
"You were the only goddamn fuck of my life, because unlike you, I was faithful to this relationship!" When Liz was finished, she had tears in her eyes. She pulled away from him, picked her duffel bag back up, and opened the door. "I'm leaving. Good-bye."   
  
Jesse ran out the door after her and began racing down the apartment stairs, but he halted when all he saw was her blue Miata gunning out of the parking lot. He hit the stairway railing in his anger.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  


*********  


  
  
Liz quietly let herself into Gordo's darkened apartment, sighing with relief when she closed the door. She was shaken, hurt, and angry, but she knew she was safe in her best friend's apartment. She started to go pour herself something to drink, thought better of it, and made her way to Gordo's couch instead.   
  
How did things go so wrong? she thought as she adjusted the pillows. She wasn't going anywhere soon, and decided to make herself as comfortable as possible. As Liz snuggled into the pillows, she thought about everything that had led up to this day.  
  
She had been so upset when Miranda had decided to go across the country to an art school in New York. She had been tempted to follow her best friend, but ultimately decided that she wasn't cut out for the Big Apple. Instead she had applied to several colleges in California, not really sure what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go. When both she and Gordo got into UCLA, they were psyched.   
  
Soon after they moved into the coed dorm house on campus, their friendship status upped a bit to the friends-with-benefits status, but they never did much more than kiss. During the first part of their freshman year, they were still pretty much just semi-geeks in the social status of school, but then one of Gordo's films made it into the Sundance Film Festival that January, and he soared to the top of the social ladder, leaving Lizzie behind. She was okay with that, until she came home to their dorm one night, and found him in bed with one of his new found friends.   
  
She had promptly moved out of the coed dorm into the single-sex dorm, when she became The Project to her roommate. That was when Lizzie changed her name. Her roommate, Tisha, said that "Lizzie" was too young sounding, and that "Liz" suited her new self. Tisha went on a mission to turn Lizzie into something like herself: a club hopper who screwed every dick on campus, skipped most of her classes, and got raging drunk nearly every night. The only reason she passed her classes was because she screwed most of her teachers, including the female ones.   
  
Lizzie never quite turned into that girl, but she did change her name. Lizzie belonged to Gordo and her past, while Liz belonged to her future.   
  
Eventually, she did hook up with one of Tisha's more distant friends, Jesse, and the summer before her sophomore year, she moved into Jesse's off-campus apartment, settled into a part-time job, and did surprisingly well in all of her classes. She had lost touch with both Gordo and Miranda after her separation from Gordo, but she knew that Gordo had hated his new roommate, so he began renting a small off-campus apartment not far from where Liz lived with her new boyfriend. Christmas of her sophomore year, Liz received a videotape from Gordo that held nearly two hours of footage of the trio when they were in middle and high school. At the end was an apology clip from the grown up Gordo, a college boy.-~-  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you see that. I never even meant to do such a thing. But it seemed... okay at the time. Lizzie, it was wrong, and I don't deserve your friendship, but I just can't throw away nearly 2 decades of my life for one mistake. You have always been my best friend, and life seems so... bleak without you in it. Please forgive me the unforgivable. If you can find it in you, I promise to never hurt you again.   
"I hope watching this tape made you realize the bonds we had, and will continue to have, if only you'll forgive me. I don't deserve it, but, damn, do I want it. I love you, buddy. Come back to me, Lizzie."-~-  
  
Lizzie instantly forgave him and sent a copy of the video, minus the apology clip, to Miranda. The trio was once again back in business.   
  
  


**********  
  


Wow, do you know how long it took me to upload this document? Over an hour! I could not figure out this HTML thing, and it took my almost 10 uploads to get it right!!! If anyone has a Mac, and they know an easy way to upload, please tell me and I will be your best friend forever.   
  
That's all folks! Well, for now, anyways. I hope you like it so far, cuz it's my first fanfic EVER to be posted on the internet. Please review if you liked it, or send me flames if you didn't. I will gladly receive either. For those of you who liked it, I will probably be posting again either tonight or tomorrow.


	2. The Betrayals

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter (and the end of the first one) is so summarized, but I'm trying to make the last several years of Lizzie's college career seem like a flashback rather than an experience. So just stick it out, it's almost over, just this last chapter.  
  
Also, Slytherin Angel (a wonderful person who REVIEWED!! Yaaaaay!!!) pointed out that this fic should probably be rated R, but I didn't rate it that for two reasons: 1) I noticed other fics that had language and sexual situations and whatnot, but they were rated PG-13, and 2) I was afraid that if I rated the story R, then not as many people would read it, because you have to choose to read R and NC-17 fics, they just don't automatically show up. But, if enough people tell me that I should rerate it, then I will. I guess it's up to you guys.   
  
Anyway, thanks to all you guys who reviewed my story, I LOVE YOU!!! You guys absolutely made my day! kisses to everyone Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Betrayals  
  
Gordo never liked Jesse, but he kept his opinions to himself until late in their junior year, when Lizzie started missing classes and stopped calling both him and Miranda. Gordo knew that it had something to do with Jesse, but Lizzie didn't like it when Gordo criticized him, so he just watched silently as Lizzie deteriorated before his eyes.   
  
It turned out that Jesse had become abusive. He tried to hit her where nobody would notice, such as her stomach and back, but many times he missed, hitting her in her face and arms, which was why she missed classes. She didn't want anybody to find out that she was being abused, partly because of the embarrassment and partly because she thought that she loved Jesse. But when she found out from Tisha that Jesse was sleeping around, and had made one of the new freshman abort his baby, she confronted him. That resulted in the most brutal beating she ever received, and it landed her in the hospital.   
  
Tisha had found her in her Miata, abandoned at a closed gas station near one of the clubs Tisha frequented. She was covered with bruises and scrapes, had a broken arm, a small head wound that resulted from her head being slammed into the passenger side window, and a stab wound in her leg where Jesse had taken a piece of the broken glass and shoved it into her thigh.   
  
She was barely alive, but managed to asked Tisha not to tell anybody. She was unconscious for nearly 36 hours, however, so the hospital had to call her parents, by law, regardless of her wishes. When Liz was able to leave the hospital, her parents notified the school and took her home for a few weeks. They also put out a restraining order on Jesse. Her parents had offered to let her stay home for the rest of the year, but she declined, deciding to finish her senior year as planned.   
  
"And that's what led up to this." Liz jumped at the sound of her own voice. She had been in quite a daze, lost in her own reverie. She had been reviewing the past three and a half years in her head to get the right story to tell Gordo. Gordo still didn't know about the beating. The school had informed him that she had taken some time off to be with her parents, so he hadn't wanted to interfere with her family matters. He didn't even know that she was back in town.   
  
God, has it only been three weeks since... that happened? Liz thought. At that moment, she heard a noise from Gordo's bedroom. That's strange, she thought. Why isn't he at school or work? She didn't actually know what time it was, but then she realized that it was Saturday.   
  
Well, I'll just go wake him up. It's time for him to know, anyway, she thought with steely reservation.   
  
She padded silently to the door... opening it just as silently... when she was suddenly transported back into time-~-  
  
"Gordo? I'm back." Lizzie locked the door and threw her backpack on the floor by the table in the common room, then ventured into the bedroom to lay down.   
  
She opened to door to find Gordo in bed, specifically, in the bed he made by pushing their twin beds together, with some sophomore she vaguely recognized.  
  
"Oh David, like that... uh, yeah..." the redhead moaned.   
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie managed to get out before she burst into tears, startling the two in bed. She turned and fled from the room.   
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo yelled after her, pulling out and untangling himself from the sheets. He jumped out of bed and ran after her, naked and still aroused. He ran into the common room, just as she was fumbling with the key in the door, unable to see through her tears. He moved close to her, placing his hands on hers, trying the still them.   
  
When she felt, rather than saw, him touching her, she whirled around, speaking as she turned.  
  
"Gordo, I though we--" she gasped when she saw his arousal. He saw the look in her eyes, hungry even as they were hurt and clouded with tears.  
  
"Lizzie, I can explain--"  
  
"No, it's pretty self-explanatory." She said angrily through her tears, glancing at his arousal. With that, she unlocked the door in one swift motion, and was gone-~-  
  
There, in front of her eyes, was the exact reenactment of what she had seen only three years earlier. All thoughts of telling him her story left her mind as she stood for a moment, almost entranced by what she saw. There, in front of her eyes, was her best friend, in the flesh... and nothing else. There in front of her was not Gordo the skinny teenage geek, but Gordo the Man. Time seemed to stand still as she watched the girl's legs dig into Gordo's back, looking almost small against the muscles that were flexed tight in passion, as his ass, granted, his white ass, moved up and down as he plunged into the girl beneath him.   
  
"Gordo, I'm... I'm..." the girl panted.  
  
"Come with me, Stacey, I'm almost there..." Gordo gasped, still coherent in his ardor. As soon as he spoke, Liz, still unnoticed, snapped out of it, let out a small cry, turned and left the room.  
  
"I'm getting out of this sick town!" Liz muttered under her breath as she grabbed her duffel bag and opened the front door. "I'm getting away from these people!"   
  
She paused just outside Gordo's front door, watching as it slowly shut on its own. She listened for the click, and when she heard it, it resonated in her ears, sounding the finality of the moment.  
  
"Good-bye, Gordo." She said softly. She made it all the way to the elevator before she burst into tears, sobbing so hard she collapsed on the floor.  
  


**********  
  


That's all folks. I'll probably update tomorrow before volleyball practice, if not, look for an update late tomorrow evening. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
BTW- if Gordo seems a bit out-of-character, it's because I thought he needed more sex in his life. Something that hot should not be wasted. ;) He'll explain everything in later chapters, so don't worry.


	3. The Boys

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I also forgot to mention that Jesse is mine (although anybody can have him, really, I don't want him) and the new character, Jeremy (and I DO want this one...hey, he cooks and cleans, what more do I need?), is mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks reviewers, I love you! And to you Miranda fans, don't worry, she's in this one, and she gets quite a little role later in the story, so don't fret!!! On with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Boys  
  
  
"Come with me, Stacey, I'm almost there..." Gordo gasped as he impaled the girl harder and harder. Just then, he heard a small noise, and he turned his head around in time to see a flash of blond hair before the door shut again, oh-so-quietly.   
  
"I'm coming, David, I'm coming!" Stacey cried, biting her lip to hold back her screams of ecstasy.  
  
With that, Gordo thrust into her one last time, moaning as he released himself deep inside of her.  
  
When he was finished, he pulled out and rolled off of her, collapsing on the bed, spent. Even so, all he could think of was that tiny, hurt noise that kept echoing inside his head, and that flash of blond hair that kept replaying in his mind. He knew, somehow, that she was never coming back, no matter how many apology videos he sent her. She was gone.  
  
"Lizzie," he breathed as one fat tear slowly slid down his cheek.   
  


**********  
  


"Jeremy, would you just take this- Thanks, hon." Miranda kissed her handsome boyfriend on the cheek as he took the bowl of lemon asparagus to the table.   
  
Miranda finished scurrying around the kitchen, grabbing last minute items to set the table for Jeremy and herself. The two had had a busy week, and just wanted to relax this evening, enjoy each other's company, and eat a good meal. Jeremy was a surprisingly good cook, and he and Miranda loved to spend time in the kitchen collaborating on meals, which was exactly what they had done that night.   
  
"All right, let's eat. I'm starving and this smells delicious!" Miranda announced, walking into the dining room where Jeremy already sat with an asparagus halfway in his mouth. He smiled guiltily and shoved the rest in his mouth, swallowed quickly, then really smiled.   
  
"I can't take you anywhere."  
  
They began eating, talking about everything from school to the most recent Broadway shows to politics. Then the talk to switched to Jeremy's move. They had joint leased the apartment they were in, but Jeremy hadn't moved in yet. Both Miranda and him were anticipating his move next week, when they would officially be living together. Until then, Jeremy still lived with his roommate who was struggling to find someone to share his dorm this late in the year.   
  
"But Brad thinks that he may have found someone, so I'm almost positively certain I'm moving next week, most likely Wednesday or Thursday." Jeremy said, finishing his strawberries and cream.  
  
"I can't wait." Miranda purred, scooping some cream on her finger, then playfully swiping Jeremy's nose with it. She leaned in and licked it off. "Mmm, yummy."  
  
Jeremy stroked her cheek with his thumb, then buried his hand in her mass of black hair, pulling her to him. "Yeah, yummy." He murmured as he began softly kissing her.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Miranda jumped back, startled.   
  
"I wonder who that is?" She said as she stood up to answer the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"LIZZIE?" As soon as Miranda said her name, Liz burst into tears and ran straight into Miranda's arms, sobbing like a child. "Lizzie, what's wrong, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I just stay here tonight?" Liz forced out through her sobs and Miranda's shoulder. Miranda glanced at the stunned Jeremy before answering.  
  
"Yeah, sure, definitely." She replied.   
  
"Thanks." Liz said softly, wiping tears from her eyes. She sat down on the couch with Miranda.   
  
"What's wrong? What happened that made you come way out here?" Miranda questioned, holding Liz's other hand in her own.  
  
"Gordo..." Liz choked out before bursting into tears again. Miranda wrapped Liz in a big hug, stroking her back gently. Meanwhile, Jeremy had quietly finished clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen, and was grabbing his coat to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry." Miranda mouthed to him over Liz, then air-kissed him.  
  
"It's okay. I'll call you." Jeremy mouthed back, catching the air-kiss and putting it in his pocket. Then he let himself out.  
  
"I'll bet you're exhausted. Let me get you some blankets; I'll put you on the couch." Miranda extricated herself from Liz's arms, then rose to gather the blankets.   
  
"Here," she handed Liz the blankets along with a couple towels. "I'm sure you want to take a shower. The bathroom's in my room on the right."  
  
"Thank you so much, Miranda." Liz took the towels and went to the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it.   
  
Miranda waited until she heard the water running, then headed for the phone.  
  


**********  
  


That's all folks. I know it's short, but I originally wrote quite a bit of the story, not planning to post it or anything, and when I decided to put it on ff.net, it was quite hard to pick where the chapter breaks would be, so that's why the chapters are kinda funky. takes a deep breath okay. 


	4. The Call

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: I was up REALLY early this morning, and I posted this at like, the crack of dawn (well, 8:30), so just excuse these ramblings. They're really not that important anyway.  
  
But, I do have an issue to address. A reviewer, Morbidity (thanks, by the way), pointed out that she didn't understand why Lizzie got so mad at Gordo everytime she saw him having sex. Well, let me explain. The first time, obviously, anybody would be mad. She walked in on her friend-with-benefits having sex with another girl. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that (you may not have caught this) Gordo and Lizzie had decided to have their first time be with each other (I thought we...). Yeah, I know, subtle. But I'm into the subtlety. The second time, she really needed to talk to Gordo, needed his comfort and understanding, but instead he was preoccupied. That, combined with the fact that she had already seen that happen once before, just caused her complete meltdown. Sorry if that caused some confusion. Just put yourself in Lizzie's shoes. Imagine your best guy friend with someone else. Anyway. On with the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Call  
  
  
Gordo was lying in bed, much in the same place and position as he had been last night, only Stacey had up and left sometime while he was sleeping. He was thinking about school, about life, about everything, but mostly, he was thinking about Lizzie.  
  
Twice, that's twice now, he thought, and each time she's walked out of your life, you bastard, how do you keep doing that to her? Well, his other side argued, you didn't actually know she was back from her parents' house, hell, you don't even know why she went there. Anyway, the first side said, you're outta her life for good now. You nearly were before... but now you are for certain.  
  
"Dammit!" Gordo spoke aloud for the first time since Lizzie had been in his room, watching... "Dammit, Lizzie, I don't want to be outta your life. I wanna be in your life, so badly..."   
  
He made up his mind, then and there, to find out why Lizzie had left school for so long. He was Lizzie's best friend, he had a right to know.   
  
He looked at the clock. 9:14 pm. He picked up the bedside phone, and dialed an oh-so-familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the oh-so-familiar voice.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire, hi, it's Gordo."  
  
"Gordo? Hello! How are you, I haven't heard from you in so long."  
  
"I'm okay, how are you?"  
  
"I'm--" She faltered, "I'm fine."  
  
"Mrs. McGuire--" Gordo began.  
  
"I'm afraid Lizzie's not here anymore, she went back to school yesterday."  
  
"I know. But why did she leave school in the first place?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, I guess that's understandable. Lizzie, ah, she..."  
  
"Mrs. McGuire?"  
  
"I know it shouldn't be hard, I've told the police a hundred times, but, Gordo, it's... somehow different with you."  
  
"The police? Mrs. McGuire, what happened?" Gordo began to get panicky.  
  
"Well," and then she related the whole, awful story to Gordo, who became angrier and angrier as the story continued, and by the time Jo McGuire finished the tale, in tears, Gordo was ready to rip somebody in half.   
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Gordo hung up, saddened beyond the point of tears, angrier beyond the point of yelling and hurting things, and pained beyond the point of numbness. All he could think of was Lizzie, who had been so abused, so hurt, and he hadn't been there for her. Instead, just when she needed him the most, he hurt her even more by doing a repeat performance of fucking some random chick just when the person he'd rather be with walks in. God, he was such a screw-up. His best friend had nearly died, and he wasn't even AWARE that anything was wrong. How could he be so insensitive? How could he be so blind?  
  
He made a decision right then and there to find her, and tell her how he felt. Lizzie had been his best friend for years, but she didn't know that since they were in high school, Gordo had hidden a massive crush from her. When they started going out, Lizzie had seemed so... aloof about it that he decided to be, too. After all, if she didn't feel that way about him, there was no need for his feelings to be voiced-- it would simply smother a six-year passion for someone for whom it would still burn.   
  
No, there was no reason for Gordo to get his heart broken. But in hiding his feelings, he had so much pent-up frustration that he had to let it out somewhere.   
  
Since he and Lizzie had an open relationship, he decided to lose his virginity. After he did so, he began having sex quite often, but every time, the girl was not Alecia, Rachael, Jennifer, Kristin, it was Lizzie, every time. But it was only Gordo's third time that day when Lizzie walked in on him and that redhead chick whose name he'd forgotten. Lizzie was heartbroken-- and so was Gordo. He was a betrayer. He had betrayed her trust and his own love. And when he had finally gotten her to trust him again, he went back and knifed open a scarred wound. He had shattered her trust beyond repair, but now he was not only offering friendship as a replacement-- he was offering love.   
  
He had to find her. He had to tell her. He had to--  
  
Gordo was broken from his reverie when the phone rang.   
  
"Please don't be Mrs. McGuire, please." He felt awful enough without her tears to contend with.   
  
He picked up the phone and placed it next to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  


**********  
  


Aah, a cliffie!! I've always wanted to write one of those. Who is on the other line??? Who might it be??? Okay, so it's obvious. Whatever. Stay tuned, the next installment in this bizarre story will probably be up tonight, cuz I won't have time to update at all tomorrow (school registration and volleyball tournament). Thanks for reading, and keep on truckin'!!  



	5. Miranda Does Some Chewing

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say. Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed, sorry if this story feels like it's not going anywhere. I know what I want to do with it, but I'm having some trouble getting there. Anyway, keep reading. Miranda fans, this one's for you.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Miranda Does Some Chewing  
  
  
Gordo picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, you bastard, what did you do to her? If you hurt her-- Gordo you know that I love and respect you, but if you hurt her I won't rest till I see that you are severely punished." Miranda seethed, angry though a bit misguided.  
  
"Miranda, what? What are you talking about?" Gordo asked, confused.  
  
"What am I talking about? What am I TALKING about? Wha-- Gordo, are you stupid?" She asked, outraged.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie showed up at my front door less than an hour ago, in tears, she interrupted a great a date with my boyfriend-- who, I'm sure, now thinks that my Cali friends are complete basket cases-- and when I asked her what was wrong the only thing she could even muster through her sobs was your name. Now tell me if that's not a LITTLE suspicious. Look, Gordo, I know you guys were dating a while back, but Lizzie told me you had broken up, she didn't actually tell me why, but if you guys got back together and she's... I dunno, pregnant, or if you-- Gordo, what did you do to her?" Miranda finally finished her tirade with Gordo sputtering and trying to get a word in edgewise the whole time.   
  
"Can I talk now?" Gordo asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I don't need your sarcastic bullshit right now. I don't take crap from other people, and I'm certainly not going to take it from you. You have some explaining to do, and you'd better start now." Miranda took his bait and gouged him through the eye with the hook.  
  
Gordo hung his head in defeat. "It's a really long story. I'll tell you, but first, could I talk to Lizzie? Is she there?"  
  
"She's busy right now, and I wouldn't let her talk to you anyway, you fuckup." Gordo reeled at her words. "You've done something to her, and I need to find out what before I can let you guys talk. Who knows, you may say something that'll make her fly off the handle again."  
  
"Fuck you, Miranda, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Gordo half expected her to jump in at his pause and continue chewing him, but she didn't. "I-- you know what, never mind, I have to go."   
  
Gordo hung up the phone so hard that it fell right out of the cradle again. He reached for it, but then stopped, deciding to leave it off the hook.  
  
"That bitch!" Gordo yelled aloud, kicking his mattress. "Where does she get off telling me that I hurt Lizzie? I didn't do anything to her, at least not physically."  
  
Gordo shook his head at that thought. He sat down, cradling his face in his hands.  
  
"No, I didn't touch her. Jesse--" he spat his name out, "took care of that for me."  
  
He stopped, lifting his head from his hands.   
  
"Jesse." He whispered the name, hatred burning in his eyes. He stood, grabbing his keys and going out the door.  
  


**********   


  
A full half-hour later, Liz emerged from the steamy bathroom in Miranda's flannel pajamas and a wet ponytail. With her makeup washed off, she looked much younger, more vulnerable.   
  
"You look like a toddler who's just lost his mommy." Miranda said sadly, patting the bed nex to her.  
  
Lizzie smiled weakly, climbing onto the bed and snuggling under the covers next to Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie, what did Gordo do to you?" Miranda asked softly, not sure if Liz was asleep or not.  
  
"It wasn't really Gordo. Or at least, it wasn't just Gordo. He was just sort of... the icing on the cake. Or something." Liz replied sleepily. She lifted up to fluff her pillow, then turned over onto her back. She looked at Miranda, who was lying on her side looking back at her. "A bunch of stuff happened to me, and I went over to Gordo's apartment, just to rest, when I heard a noise in the bedroom. I went to investigate, and when I opened the door, there was Gordo fucking some girl. I think he called her Sarah right before he came, but I don't really remember. It was... awful. I didn't say anything, I just left. Several hours later, I ended up here. That's it. Gordo didn't do anything." She half-smiled at Miranda. "Or, not to me at least."  
  
Miranda wryly smiled back. Then her smile faded.  
  
"Oh my god Lizzie. I called Gordo earlier, while you were in the shower, and I totally chewed him out, and I basically accused him of-- of raping you." She saw Liz's expression of surprise and continued. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to think, ya know? I mean, you show up at my door when you should have been across the country at school, and you're in tears crying about Gordo. I didn't know what he had done, so I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have. Lizzie, I'm sorry. Oh, I should call him and apologize. I feel so bad now."  
  
"Miranda, don't you dare. He deserved it, and it's not going to be anything compared to the chewing he's gonna get from me. That is, if I even can talk to him without biting his head off, or... crying." She sighed, her eyes getting glassy just at the thought. "God, it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to sleep for 24 hours." She rolled over and put the light out.  
  
"Good night Miranda." Miranda turned her light off too.   
  
"Good night Lizzie." She settled in, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"And Miranda?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  


**********  
  


That's all folks. I'm sorta at a stand still right now, I have a vague idea what I want the next chapter to be, but it may be a while. That, and the fact that I have a two day v-ball tourney tom and sat, posting may not be for a coupla days. But I'll try. Hope you like it so far, and thanks for reading.


	6. The Fight

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter came to me in about 20 minutes, and I liked it raw, so I just kept it as is, even though it's definitely NOT PG-13. Sooo....  
  
WARNING: This chapter is rated R for intense language and violence. This should not be read by anyone who is uncomfortable with such content. This should NOT be read by children under 13.   
  
Okay, so you've been forewarned. Venture with caution...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Fight  
  
  
"Come on, which key is it, which key is it?" Gordo muttered under his breath, fumbling with his key ring. "God, I know she gave it to me..."   
  
He moved closer to the stair railing, holding the keys up to the light. He thumbed through all the keys, trying to find the one he was looking for. When he couldn't find it, he threw his keys down in frustration.   
  
"Where did you put it, Gordo? Come on, think!" Gordo racked his brain, trying to remember what he had done with the key Liz had given him to her and Jesse's apartment.   
  
Suddenly, he remembered he had put it in the kitchen on the key ring hook, but not actually ON the key ring.   
  
"Dammit!" He kicked the stair railing, which rattled and vibrated, making quite a racket in the middle of the night.   
  
All of a sudden, the door behind Gordo cracked open, and a voice Gordo despised floated out to him.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I am." Gordo spoke, slowly, menacingly. "May I come in?"  
  
"Hell, no. Get lost." Jesse said, not recognizing the person outside his door.  
  
"Please may I come in?" Gordo's voice dripped with venom.  
  
"Gordo?" The voice was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"The hell you doing here?"   
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"Yeah, sure, come in." He opened the door to accomodate Gordo, who stormed in, knocking Jesse back a bit.  
  
"Yo man, what's your problem?" Jesse looked a little discoordinated. He's probably stoned, Gordo thought. But Gordo didn't smell pot, and he didn't think Jesse had the courage to try anything harder. Well, his inner voice said, she always did go for the brainless lookers.   
  
"My problem, Jesse, is you." Gordo started once they were inside with the door shut.   
  
"What'd I do?" Jesse inquired, a bit confused.  
  
"You know what you did. How could you?" Gordo was quiet, holding back his anger as long as he could.   
  
"How could I WHAT? Spit it out." Jesse demanded.  
  
"You FUCKING asshole. You know perfectly well what you did!" Gordo, no longer able to hold it back, began to feel the fury take over him.  
  
"Dude, are you talking about Liz? She brought it on herself. The bitch just got what she deserved." He was nonchalant about the whole thing, almost chummy.  
  
Gordo was furious. He ran at Jesse, shoving him back against the wall. "Don't you ever call her that again! Don't you ever. You self-righteous bastard."  
  
He released Jesse from the wall, still seething.   
  
"Back off Gordo. Don't make me angry."  
  
"Why not? Are you going beat me, too? Break my bones, stab me to death? You fucking pussy. You wouldn't do it to someone your own size. You have to pick on innocent, defenseless people. Well, guess what? I'm not about to back down from a coward like you!" He taunted Jesse, almost begging him to start something.  
  
"You asked for it man." Jesse stepped forward, swinging his right arm as he moved, but Gordo dodged it easily.  
  
Gordo stopped Jesse's other arm with his shoulder, executing a quick left hook into his stomach. Jesse doubled over, winded. He backed up against the wall for support. He held his hand out, palm vertical, signalling mercy.  
  
"You're--" He paused, catching his breath. "You're just jealous."  
  
Gordo's look of surprise indicated that he hadn't thought Jesse would play that card. But Gordo would win this round, he had a better hand.  
  
"Jealous?" He asked, incredulous. "Jealous that I'm not like you, too much of a coward to face my insecurities? Jealous that I don't abuse women? Jealous that I'm not a stoner who has nowhere to go in life and nothing planned? Which one, take your pick."  
  
"Nah, man. Jealous that you haven't fucked her, and I have."  
  
Gordo couldn't take it anymore. He reached down, picking the winded figure off the floor with a burst of strength he didn't know he had, and threw him against the wall, causing plaster to rain down on them. Jesse crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
"How could you do it to her? How could you FUCKING do it to her? She is an innocent girl who would never hurt anybody! You bastard, you SICK BASTARD!!" Gordo punctuated his words with kicks to the body on the floor, breaking bones, bruising tender flesh. "Do you feel that! Do you know how it feels now? I hope you do. I hope you know how badly it damages you when someone you know, someone you TRUST hurts you. When they're beating you, and you're helpless to stop it! This is for Lizzie, this is for her. Now don't you EVER touch her again, because I promise, I swear to God, I swear to Him in Heaven above that I will kill you."  
  
He stoppped for a moment. He kneeled down, brushing the hair out of Jesse's face, almost tenderly. Gordo looked straight into the glistening eyes of the face below him.   
  
"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you Jesse." Gordo said the words calmly, but with more anger and hatred then had ever possessed him before. Because that's how he felt. He felt possessed. But Jesse deserved it.   
  
Gordo stood, still cradling Jesse's head in his hands. Then he droppped his head to the floor, where it connected with a sickening crack, sending Jesse into unconsciousness.   
  
He exited the building, leaving the scene of the crime. He got to the stairs, realized his keys were still on the ground, then raced back to grab them. He glanced at Jesse's door, wondering if maybe he had gone too far. But he deserved it. He'll wake up. Gordo convinced himself it was okay.   
  
Once he made it to his car, his anger high had worn off. He felt tired, sick at his actions, and scared that someone might call the police.  
  
"Gordo, you're so stupid."   
  
He had let Jesse get to him. Gordo had held the stronger hand, but Jesse held the trump. Gordo laid all his cards on the table, and in one fell swoop, Jesse topped them all.  
  
Jesse had reached a nerve in Gordo that was his most tender spot; his Achille's heel, so to speak. Somehow Jesse had known of Gordo's love for Liz, or had taken a shot in the dark, but either way he was right. Gordo WAS jealous. Gordo had lost his one chance years ago, and bitterly regretted it ever since then.   
  
And now, he had screwed up everything else. This would get around campus, no doubt, and he would lose everything. He had already lost his best friend and her respect, and now he would lose his internship and the respect of his teachers, peers, and pals. Oh yes, he had screwed up royally.   
  
Gordo sat in his car, in the dark, defeated and utterly alone.   
  


**********  
  


Okay, I admit it- I LOVE Gordo angst. And this is major Gordo angst. I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyway, sorry about the card references, but I liked em. Oh, and the internship? Let's just say he was working for some film production company, think of anyone you want. I'll post the next chapter when I can.  
  
p.s. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! please please please. Should I just stop with the fight scenes, or am I okay at it? I really want to know!!! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Going Somewhere

Call Me Lizzie  
by BeQwerTeep  
  
Disclaimer: See the first chapter, please. (Just practicing for the, I honestly didn't mean anything, Your Honor. He he he.)  
  
Author's Notes: So sorry this has taken so long to update, but I started school last week, and my class schedule is SO HARD, so with that and with volleyball and violin, it means no time for this story. On top of that, this chapter is nothing, but I figured you guys needed a break from the super-angst of the last couple chapters. So... here's a light one. Sorry it's so short.  
  
Chapter 7: Going Somewhere  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, all the flights are booked until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Is there no standby? No red eye?" Gordo looked into the eyes of the worker behind the flight desk, begging. The man must have seen the desperation in Gordo's face, because then he replied with a more helpful answer.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." With that, he went back to his computer, typing furiously, seeing if he could move some people around, put some people on some different flights, anything to accommodate this poor, gloomy man who looked as though he had nothing left in the world. He was tired, it was late, but he had a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby boy to go home to; however, he couldn't say the same about this man. He wondered if this David Gordon even had a home. But it wasn't his business to pry-- he just somehow had to get this man on a one-way flight to New York, and his good deed for the day would be done.  
  
"Ah-ha! I see we have one at 4:35 this morning, and I can get you onto it. Will you be willing to pay a fee for such a last minute reservation?"  
  
"Yeah, anything, here's my credit card," Gordo handed him his otherwise empty Visa, "Bill it, whatever, just get me on that flight."  
  
"Yes, sir." The attendant took the credit card, printed the necessary paperwork, and booked Gordo on a one-way red eye flight to New York. He handed Gordo back his credit card with the receipt, then asked him the required questions for baggage.  
  
"No, it's been with me. Is that all?" Gordo asked, looking tired and depressed.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Here's your flight information, and I hope you have a good trip." He wanted to say something encouraging to the man, but by the time he thought of something appropriate, the man was already wandering off dejectedly.   
  
"I hope you find what you're looking for, sir." He whispered to himself.  
  


**********  
  


Liz was awakened the next morning by a loud singing coming from the bathroom. The door was cracked slightly, and Liz watched with fascination as the steam exited the bathroom, curling up the wall before getting sucked into the ceiling fan, circling the light like a cloud.  
  
Liz pushed the covers back, looking at the clock. 9:14. Oh well, so much for 24 hours, she thought. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, you're up. Did I wake you?" Miranda called from the bathroom. She realized that the shower radio was still blaring, so she turned it off so she could hear Liz's reply.   
  
"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to pee anyway." Liz stood by the door, hoping Miranda would get the hint. She didn't hear the shower running, so she thought maybe Miranda would let her use the bathroom for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Miranda looked up as she saw the door open, and Liz stood there, looking to anyone who didn't know her like a 13-year-old girl in her pajamas and a ponytail. Miranda looked back down, finished painting her last toenail, then stood up, waddling because of the foam between her toes. "You can use the bathroom, I'm finished now anyway. Get showered and get dressed, we're gonna go out. This apartment is claustrophobic during the day."  
  
Liz watched Miranda waddle out of the bathroom, looking to anyone who didn't know her like a blissfully content woman with a perfect husband, home, and job in her pink bathrobe and white towel wrapped around her hair. Liz sighed, enviously, then proceeded to get ready.  
  


**********  


  
Gordo was awakened by a young woman with softly curling blond hair. He closed his eyes, knowing it wasn't Liz but hoping against hope that she had somehow put on 20 pounds and years, and now had brown eyes.   
  
He opened his eyes again, looking into the face of the flight attendant who had been so nice to him during his flight.   
  
"We're going to be landing in about fifteen minutes, so I just wanted to warn you." She smiled softly before going to wake up he person in front of him.  
  
Gordo yawned, stretching his arms above his head. It glanced at his watch. 9:14. He reached out to the little plastic window shade beside him, and lifted it few inches.   
  
"Aah!" He groaned as the light hit his half-open eyes. He closed the shade again quickly. He was fully awake then, fully realizing just what he was doing.  
  
He was on his way to finding the girl he loved. He was on his way to finding that girl in New York City. He had to find one girl in the entire city, with all its millions of people. Yeah, like hell he was on his way to finding her.   
  
But he had to try.  
  


**********  
  


Liz left Miranda's bedroom twenty minutes later, looking refreshed and a bit more like her usual college self, sans the backpack and books. Her nose absolutely tingled at the smell of coffee and bacon wafting from the kitchen.  
  
"Miranda, you've changed." Liz stated as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, how so?" Miranda asked, not looking up from her stovetop.  
  
"You can cook!" Liz and Miranda shared a giggle, sounding like they hadn't just spent nearly four years apart. Their bond was one that the strains of time could never break. When they said friends forever, they meant it, with every ounce of their being.  
  
"All right, dig in." Miranda said, then handed Liz a plate and a fork. The girls helped themselves to coffee, orange juice, toast, and a big plate of bacon, cheese, and onion omelettes.  
  
When they finished breakfast, they cleared their dishes and began cleaning up the kitchen.   
  
Miranda began, "Lizzie, what's the best thing in the world for curing the blues?"  
  
"A huge box of grossly overpriced dark chocolate truffles?" Liz joked, not wanting the get the conversation down.  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"Um, taking a baseball bat to a glass factory?"  
  
Miranda laughed. "A bit more realistic than that, hon."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Girl, UCLA must have been unthinkably boring if you've forgotten our favorite pasttime!" Miranda shook her head disappointedly. Liz just looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Shopping!" Miranda said in a voice that very clearly sounded exactly like, "Duh!".  
  
"I don't have any money." Liz said, not happy.  
  
"Don't lose faith in me! My mother gave me something, before I left for college, in an envelope marked FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY. Well, I opened it the second I left the house, and would you guess what it is? A prepaid, pre-approved credit card! Well, I've used it a couple times, but there's still $700 left on it, and if this isn't an emergency, I dunno what is." Miranda finished triumphantly.  
  
"Miranda, I can't take your money!" Liz was astonished at her offer.  
  
"Liz, babe, I love you like a sister. What's mine is yours. Chez moi est chez toi. Don't argue with me." And that ended the discussion. The girls grabbed their stuff, then left to go on a wild shopping spree in the most fashionable city in the country - New York City.  
  


**********  
  


That's all folks! I'll try to update when I can. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you!!! (Except to that anonymous bastard who told me to stop with the fight scenes: If you're gonna flame me, at least SIGN the damn thing!!) Ciao!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note  
BeQwerTeep  
  
Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I have some news...drumroll... it's gonna be some more whiles before I get a chance to update. I have absolutely no time what with vollyball, school (AP gov..aaah!!!!), and violin, so keep a look out, but not for about another week or two. Again, I'm sorry, I really want to keep this story up, and I will, but it'll be some time. Thanks for reading this, I love you guys!!!!


End file.
